warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nettlespot
}} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |apprentice=Nettlepaw |warrior =Nettlespot |queen = Nettlespot |mate=Toadskip |son =Cloudpelt |daughter = Littlekit |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Nettlespot is a thin white she-cat with ginger flecks, and blue eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Nettlespot was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar’s leadership in the forest territories. She was an apprentice named Nettlepaw before she became a warrior. She later became Toadskip’s second mate and a mother to his kits, Littlekit and Cloudkit. However, Littlekit was born weak and died soon after birth, and Cloudkit contracted a vomiting sickness that almost killed him. Fortunately, Yellowfang managed to save him, and Nettlespot was very relieved. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Nettlepaw is a ShadowClan apprentice. :At a Gathering, Stagleap points out to Doespring that Nettlepaw was present, and jerks his nose toward her. He suggests for them to find out if she passed her assessment, and Tallpaw stares as they race across the clearing. Yellowfang's Secret :Nettlespot is a warrior of ShadowClan. :She is first seen after Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw's apprentice ceremonies, dragging a squirrel that is described being nearly as big as she was, into the camp when she returns from a hunting patrol with Mudclaw, Mousewing, Deerleap and Lizardstripe. :She is guarding the camp when Yellowpaw and Raggedpaw sneak out of the camp to go to the Twolegplace. :Along with Toadskip, Nettlespot brings Red and Boulder to the ShadowClan camp. When Cedarstar demands to know why they are there, she tells him that they had found them on their territory and wouldn't tell them why they were there. :Nettlespot moves into the nursery, and gives birth to Toadskip's kits. Littlekit dies, and the remaining kit, Cloudkit, is mentioned to be weak. Yellowpaw is awoken by a huge stab of pain in her belly, and goes to see Sagewhisker, who tells her that she is feeling Nettlespot's hunger. Yellowpaw wonders why she doesn't just ask for more food, to which Sagewhisker replies that since she is a bit old to be a mother, she is trying to prove that she can care for her kit. :Sagewhisker gives Yellowpaw herbs to take to Nettlespot, to take the edge off her hunger. Nettlespot is in the nursery attempting to get Cloudkit to feed, and thanks Yellowpaw when she gives her the herbs, her eyes dull and exhausted. :Although Poolcloud is hunting for Nettlespot, her milk is drying up again. Whenever Poolcloud catches something for her, she doesn't seem to want it. Yellowfang ends up going to see her kit after Poolcloud tells her that Cloudkit is vomiting, and when the two enter the nursery, she begs them to fetch Sagewhisker. She attempts to stop Yellowfang when she tries to give Cloudkit a willow leaf, hissing that she isn't a medicine cat. :She hesitates before allowing Yellowfang to treat her kit, watching her movements like a hawk, and Yellowfang knows that she would lash out if anything went wrong. She draws Cloudkit closer to her when he mews that he wants milk, but is told to give him water instead of milk for the night. Nettlespot almosts protests, but reluctantly agrees. :Soon, Cloudkit is better, and Yellowfang checks up on the two. She is fondly watching her kit, and tells Yellowfang that he is completely better, with respect in the queen's tone. She sits up in alarm when they hear yowls at the entrance of the camp, drawing Cloudkit closer with her tail. :While the injured patrol tells them of the rat attack, she is seen close by her mate. She tells Toadskip that he can't go risking his life when he had his son to think about. Poolcloud objects to this. :After Cloudpaw is badly injured, she desperately wails for them to save her son. Nettlespot attempts to get into the den to see her son, but Sagewhisker stops her, saying that he musn't be disturbed. She protests that she had to see him, but Sagewhisker tells her that they would call her if he got worse. She ends up leaving, her tail drooping. :Soon Cloudpaw is allowed visitors for short times, as Yellowfang won't let anyone stay long- not even Nettlespot, who is mentioned to be panicking over her kit, which is no help at all. :Two days later, Cloudpaw is allowed a short walk outside the medicine cat den. Nettlespot rushes up to her kit, thanking Yellowfang profusely. :She is seen sharing tongues with Lizardstripe and Ashheart in a patch of sunlight by Yellowfang. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described with ginger patches rather than flecks. *In the allegiances of ''Tallstar's Revenge, she is listed as a warrior, but in the book she is an apprentice. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Toadskip: Son: :Cloudpelt: Daughter: :Littlekit: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Nesselfleck (SC)fi:Nokkostäpläru:Крапивка (племя Теней)fr:Poil Moucheté Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters